Subsea installations often require the deployment of lines between one subsea piece of equipment and another. These lines, often called jumpers, may extend from a subsea well to a pipeline end termination, a manifold, or to a surface production flowline for production flow. Also, they may provide electrical power, electrical communications, optical communications, hydraulic power and chemicals to subsea trees, manifolds and distribution units. Typical lengths may vary from 20 meters to 4 kilometers. Normally such lines are installed from a reel located on a pipeline barge at the surface.
The ends of the flow jumpers must be connected remotely. A variety of different connectors has been developed. While workable, improvements are desired.